Why Do The Angels Fall First
by VileTruth312
Summary: All everyone wanted was to start over, a little piece of happiness, a little pice of heaven, but in the end it always leads to disaster. Bunch of anime crossovers. Pairings including: Rosiel x Kaoru, Sevthtarte x Rin, Ignis x Kira Sakuya, ect...
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let everyone know now, this is a story with a bunch of different **

**crossovers with different animes and maybe eve a few games, not quite sure yet. So if you're wondering what anime each character is from let me know and I'll tell you so you can go Google the image or look for it on phototbucket or something. Well thanx again. **

**Chapter 1 "**_**The Prolog"**_

_**It all started out with a girl named Momoka Kawakabe, with a smile upon her face she summoned and created a world with the combination of other worlds and universes. That day was a day like no other, as some people were saved and reborn, some memories forgotten, some of the dead had once again rised up only to dwell among us as the living once again, and all because of what one girl's powers did. **_

_**All for her own selfish reasons to change this world…. But why is it that even now as time has passed in the new world, it seems as though the sadness, the hatred, all remain the same? Why is it that even here some people who deserve to live die, while others who deserve to die live? How is it that even now in this new world the angels still always seem to fall first?**_

Well that's it for now...

Please send me reviews and tell me what you think so far, the next chapter will be up really soon I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**C****hapter 2**_**"**__**C**__**an't **__**S**__**top **__**T**__**he **__**R**__**ain"**_

_The rain… it was crashing down against the earth, showing it no mercy what's so ever. So beautiful, so peaceful, as if it seemed to wash away one's sin…._

"Lord Rosiel, oh Lord Rosiel…" Kaoru said, trying to wake up one of her closest friends. "humph…" Rosiel mumbled only to roll over and ignore Kaoru. Kaoru just sighed… "LORD ROSIEL WAKE THE HELL UP!! Huh???!" Kaoru shouted as she took out a giant stick from the middle of no where and whacked him on the head, only to have Rosiel grab the stick with his hand, giving Kaoru a nasty look.

"Uh… I'm sorry ser, I didn't mean to try ands hurt you…… and besides it was for your own good." Kaoru then bowed, turned around, and was about to leave when Rosiel sat up and grabbed her hand, forcing her to turn around. "Now what was that last bit of words that you mumbled? Hmm… it was for my own good you say? If you were anyone else I would have killed you for disturbing my precious beauty sleep."

_I know that was why I was sent to wake you up, sense no one else would dare try and do it… _ Kaoru just sweat drooped from the thought. "Tell me what you are thinking about my dear Kaoru…" Rosiel whisperd to Kaoru, now pulling her onto the bed with him so she was now lying on her back next to him.

Kaoru blushed, and laughed nervously, "Um… well… I was thinking about uh… food because I was really thirsty, yeah that's it!!!" Kaoru said triumphly, as she sweat dropped again. Yeah great going genius that made perfect sense!? Kaoru thought, as she tried to get up, but Rosiel's arm was preventing her from doing so. "So… my dear Kaoru you hunger for a type of thirst?" Rosiel said, arching his brow.

"Uh… yes, no, why the hell do you care? STOP ASKING ME…" Kaoru was then cut off as Rosiel pulled Kaoru underneath him, he then leaned down towards her and whisperd in her ear "I too am hungry and thirsty but I hunger for something much too precious to soil, you are my undying thirst Kaoru…" Kaoru blushed, she was close to Rosiel, but never did she think that he would have feelings for her… wait a minute, these weren't feelings… it was just lust…

Kaoru didn't have enough time to finish her thoughts before Rosiel's lips pressed against Kaoru's and she could feel the warmth of his body on her's. She shivered from the pleasure, as he pinned her arms up above her head. "Lord… Rosiel… please…" Kaoru managed to choke out as he made his way down her throat leaving a trail of fiery kisses. "Please what?" Rosiel said, now looking down at Kaoru. Kaoru couldn't find the right words in time as Rosiel then made his way under her dress and up her leg with his hand.

Kaoru jumped slightly from surprise, only to moan slightly as his thumb found a sensitive spot located on her inner thigh. "Please… Rosiel.. stop…." Rosiel herd her, and stopped. "Look at me Kaoru." Rosiel stated more as an order. Kaoru tried getting a hold of herself, but it was failing miserably. "Do you want me to stop, Kaoru?" Rosiel said, caressing the side of her face by her jaw. "Yes…" Kaoru managed to choke out, still trying to get a hold of herself. It took a lot of will power just to even talk.

"Why… do you think…. I'm not beautiful?" Rosiel said, with an indescribable emotion emitting from his eyes. "Yes, my Lord…. You are beautiful….but….. you" she couldn't say any more than that, all Kaoru could do now was gaze upon her lord in awe. His eyes…. That emotion…. Was it…. Rejection? No… it couldn't be… "My Kaoru…" Kaoru thoughts were the interrupted as Rosiel the looked down, his long hair cascading down, covering his face. He then sat up and pulled Kaoru into a tight yet gentle embrace. "Yes…" Kaoru mumbled. "Kaoru, if I'm beautiful then…. then why do you deny me so?" Rosiel said tightening his grip on her, nearly smothering her.

"Lord Rosiel…please… your choking me…" "I'm sorry Kaoru, but… your all I have left…" Rosiel then threw Kaoru up against the wall by her neck, his grip tightening around her neck so she couldn't breathe. "Rosiel….. your…. I can't… breathe…." Kaoru managed to mutter, using the last of her breath. He could feel himself dripping away… no…. it was pouring out….. just like the rain outside…. With every drop it seemed as if it were his very own sanity that was leaving him.

Why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't she see that he was already unstable enough, that she was the only thing holding his world together. He didn't want to expect the fact that she was rejecting him. No… not rejecting him, but TRYING to deny him.. Him of all things? He couldn't except that. He didn't want to except that. Dare he admit it out loud, that he might even….

"Lord Rosiel…" Rosiel suddenly glanced up at Kaoru, only to see tears streaming down her face silently. He then loosened his grip and pushed her off the bed, only to have her fall on the floor gasping for air. Rosiel then turned away, tears forming in his own eyes, his hands desperately trying to cover up his tear stained face…. Yes… stained….. tainted with sin…. Yet he always tried, tried to be perfect, of not for himself then for her…. For her sake. He couldn't bare letting his Kaoru see him break down for the first time, not like this, he didn't want it to end like this.

"Lord Rosiel…. I'm sorry…. I just…" Kaoru said as she sat upon his bed, reaching her hand out to him, only to have Rosiel slap it away from him. "Leave me" Rosiel stated angrily. "But, please listen…. I" "LEAVE!!!" Rosiel said turning to face Kaoru. Kaoru couldn't believe what she saw, what she saw was her Lord, her friend, her crush breaking down before her very eyes. "O.k.…. if.. if that is what you wish, YOU SELFISH JERK!!!" Kaoru said as she got up and was about to leave only to feel someone grab her. Rosiel had gotten up and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, his face snuggled in her neck.

"I may be a jerk but…. No one will ever love you as much as I do…" Rosiel whisperd to her. Kaoru just sighed, and turned around only to look up at him. "Rosiel… I love you too." Kaoru said quietly. The only sound they could here was the rain that was pouring down outside. Ever falling, as if that was the only indication that there very world was not standing still. Suddenly they both herd a knock at the door….

That's it for now… tell me what you guys think so far. Sorry if it's a bit too dramatic. I tried my best. Please send me your reviews and give me your own personal opinion.


End file.
